


Do you believe in love at first sight?

by Meowtic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowtic/pseuds/Meowtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara works at a coffee shop. On his first day his whole life is turned around. Is love at first sight really a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara knew he couldn't just live off of his parents. The male woukd have to get a job eventually, so why not get one now and get some extra money and experience? It'd work out well for him. It was a job with flexible hours, and a decent pay. It wasn't even that hard of a job either.

A coffee shop. That's where he was going to work. It seemed like a lovely place. It was a corner shop that had a pretty nice view of the park from across the street. Plus he got a free coffee at the end of the day. Family owned businesses always seemed cool.. when the family was nice that is!

Sugawara was going to start tomorrow. It was a Sunday so naturally they had no school. He had talked to Daichi about splitting the hours on Sunday. He'd go to pratice with them later in the day when he got out of work. Of course Hinata complained that he should spend all of this time wi th volleyball, but he got Hinata to understand after a nice conversation over lunch.

The grey haired male was ecstatic when he woke up. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up in his bed. He looked over at the clock. '7:03.' He had a hour to get ready. Sugawara got out of bed and took a shower. Despite working at a café that didn't have many people come in he made sure he smelt his best, and looked his best. Sugawara got dressed in some nice clothes hr had bought prior to work. He made sure everything was in place before he grabbed his bag, and phone.

He walked out the door and headed to the shop. This was going to be so much fun! Once he arrived at the shop he let himself in and glanced around. He saw the owner and walked up. He had a small chat before he was placed at the cash register. He glanced around and waited for someone to walk in. Man. He was nervous, but he wasn't nervous like Hinata got. He was just.. on the edge of his seat, and he was knocked off his seat.

He toppled off his seat when he spotted him.

The brunette setter.


	2. Whoa, he's hot.

Sugawara hid behind cash register for a moment. He was acting like he needed to pick up a pen.. wait. He needed a pen! He glanced around and slowly stood back up when he found a pencil.

Sugawara looked at the setter and noted his outfit. He was wearing a sweater with an alien on it. He had to admit that was pretty cute. Oh! He's walking over. The brunette stopped in from of him and waved a hand. "Hello." 

Sugawara froze for a second. Stop checking him out, stupid! He smiked like an idiot and waved back. "Hey-!" Was hey to casual? Fuck. It's too late now. Keep talking! "How are yo-" No! He coughed awkwardly. "May I take.. your order..?" He gripped onto the pencil and looked at the other. Then at the note pad.

"I'll have your vanilla iced coffee with skim milk, two sugars, cream, also make that a large, and maybe some milk bread. Yeah, one or two.. two slices of that." Oikawa took out his wallet from his messenger bag.

Sugawara rushed to take down the order. He typed in the the stuff at the cash register. His hand slipped and he typed in the wrong thing. "S-Sorry." He laughed awkwardly. Sugawara retyped the order. "That'll be ten dollars and thirty two cents." He held out his hand. 

Oikawa took out a ten dollar bill, and a one dollar bill. He winked at the other. "Keep the change."

The rest of this meet up lasted quickly. Sugawara blushed and went off to go make his order. Once it was ready he came back and handed the stuff over.

"Have a nice day!" Sugawara watched the other walk away. "You too cutie." He walked out the door. Sugawara was left in his own feelings. Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> I might contuine this soon!


End file.
